Void
by hannagrace
Summary: it's just the prologue... I can't think of a summary for a prologue!!! -_-'


An: Hello everyone! Well, here's another one of my Sailor Moon fanfics. This is but the first   
chapter, but I decided I'd post it anyway. Hope you enjoy the fic! Oh, please review! Or you  
could e-mail me @ hanna_grace@hotmail.com with your comments/ideas. I don't know whether to   
continue this fic or not, so your comments/suggestions are welcome! If I don't get much feedback,  
then I'll probably decide to scrap this fic...It all depends on you!  
Read & Enjoy! (not to mention review)  
~Hanna Grace  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor do I claim to. (short & sweet)  
  
Void  
By: Hanna Grace  
  
  
It was late January, and winter was at its peak. The wind blew in cold, bitter gales, freezing everything in its path. Everything was draped in thick, powdery white snow. The ground, aside from a few stray footprints, lay untouched, as if a white blanket enveloped the ground's surface. Though the temperature was well below the freezing point, a small, delicate figure sat quietly at a still swing in a deserted park. Two tears escaped her closed eyelids, but were immediately wiped away. The pain in her heart was so immense, filling her very soul. It was as if there was a void, buried in her chest, and it was screaming to be filled. Except she did not know how to fill it. She felt unbearably lonely, and in her mind it was irrational to feel that way. She had a loving, caring family that thought the world of her, aside from her younger brother who teased her constantly; but all younger brothers were like that. Plus, he still loved her deep down, though he did not show it. Her friends were always there for her, ready to lend a helping hand or a shoulder to cry on. It was the same the other way around as well. Her friends were a tight circle, basically the sisters she never had. Still, there was the loneliness that engulfed her whole being. Shaking her head as if to rid herself of the confusion and pain, the girl stood up and began her walk home. After a few short and slow steps, another gale of bitter cold wind blew passed her and she began to walk quicker, the cold finally seeping in.   
  
* * *  
  
The sound of jingling bells permeated the air as Serena Tsukino and her friends entered the Crown Parlor Arcade. Following that sound were several girlish giggling and a chorus of five "Hi Andrew!" 's. The group of girls made their way to the counter where Andrew Furuhata was working.   
"Hi girls! What can I get all of you?" the blonde-haired college student asked them.  
"I'd like a strawberry milkshake, please," ordered Rei Hino, the dark-haired, fiery-tempered priestess.  
"I'd like a vanilla shake please, Andrew," Lita ordered, with hearts in her eyes. She had had the biggest crush on Andrew since they had met, claiming that he looked just like her old boyfriend, except, of course, much cuter. Lita had dark brown hair, fixed in a high ponytail. She could easily be identified as the strongest of the group. She was the tallest, and her muscles were quite well toned. Also, she was a wonderful cook.  
"I'd just like a glass of milk please," Amy Anderson said in her quiet, timid voice. Amy, by far, was the brain of the group. She had natural blue hair, cut short. Her nose was always stuck in a book, and her grades showed it. A constant bookworm, Amy was at the top of her class, and interested in becoming a doctor when she gets older, just like her mother.  
"I'd like a hot-fudge sundae!" chimed in Mina, who could have passed off as Serena's twin, if it weren't for her slightly lighter blonde hair and lighter blue eyes. The two were both bubbly and cheerful. But, another difference would be that while Mina's hair constantly wore a red bow in a half-up do, Serena's was in a pair of pigtails, with two balls on top of each. Or as Darien Chiba would say, meatballs.  
"And Meatball Head would have everything there is on the menu," spoke a mocking, deep male voice. Of course, it was Darien Chiba, Serena's arch nemesis. Running his had through his dark, unruly hair, the pre-med college student added, "Of course, you'd have to order more food fast, 'cause I don't think that would be enough to tame Meatball Head's extremely large appetite." His dark, cerulean eyes danced with laughter and his sensuous lips curved up in a crooked grin.   
"Ooh, Darien Chiba, you have got to be the most annoying, meanest, egotistical, conceited jerk that has ever contaminated the earth! Why are you always so mean to me, huh? Don't you have anything else to do but pick on innocent highschool girls?" By this point, Serena's face was flushed red, her eyes flashed with anger, and her finger was pointed at Darien's chest. She stood right in front of him, trying to find some leverage, but she was a good eight inches shorter than Darien's six-foot two build.   
Smirking, Darien leaned down so that his lips were right beside Serena's ear. Whispering, he said, "Just in case you haven't noticed, Meatball Head, you're the only highschool girl I pick on." Standing back up, Darien waved a good-bye to his best friend, Andrew, and tossed a "See you around, Meatball Head," to a still fuming Serena. Turning, he strode out of the arcade, with half the customers, namely female customers, staring at his back until he was out of sight.   
  
* * *  
  
"Must he always be so mean to me?" Serena mumbled to herself. She was now sipping on her extra-large strawberry milkshake, surrounded by her friends in their usual booth at the back of the arcade.   
"Did you say something, Serena?" Lita asked the meatball-headed blonde.   
"Nope. Nothing. What were you guys talking about?" Serena stuttered, trying to cover up having said anything at all.  
"We were just wondering what we were all going to do for that project we have coming up. Apparently, everyone in our grade is assigned the same assignment. We're supposed to pick a working student at Tokyo College, and job-shadow them. Then we have to write a report about the whole experience," Amy, the girl genius, explained. With each word that escaped Amy's lips, Serena resembled more and more a balloon from which the air had just been let out.   
"Another project? Don't the teachers have anything better to do than assign us all these stupid projects? It's not as if we don't have enough already!" Serena wailed.  
"Why are you complaining, Meatball Head? You never do the work anyway!" Rei mocked.  
"Ooh, don't start Rei! C'mon, don't tell me you aren't sick of all these projects and assignments and ISU's and oral presentations," Serena continued whining, completely exasperated.  
"She's right! All the school work make it absolutely impossible for me to have a social life!" Mina commented.  
"True! I can't remember the last time we've all gone on one of our shopping sprees or even our sleep overs!" Lita agreed.  
Rei just shrugged, noticing the sweat drop that hung over Amy's head. As if to get back to the subject, she asked, "What if we don't know anyone at TC?"   
Amy sighed, giving Rei a grateful look. "Well, in that case, the secretary or another member of the school staff would assign you to a partner."  
Serena groaned. "Great. With my luck, I'll probably get stuck with Darien."  
  
* * *  
  
RMB: I'll only continue if I get feedback! Thanks for reading my fic! Have a nice day!  
(c)Hanna Grace Cauzon May 14, 2001.  
  



End file.
